Calling it a night
by Valeriasg1
Summary: Just a little mindless fluff. Tag to 2x17 Coup d'état.


Title: Calling it a night

Rating: PG

Classification: Sparky, fluff

Spoilers: Not really, but it's a tag to 2x17, Coup d'état, so…

Summary: Just a little mindless fluff.

Author's note: Until I can work on something more serious. Hugs and tackles to venom69, that beta'ed the fic and pointed out to me that bras are silent creatures.

John's ears prickled, setting his senses on alert as they picked up an alteration in the familiar combination of sounds that had lulled his tired body into a light doze.

The soft buzz of the energy that coursed through every wall of the city and the gentle splashing of the waves against the wharves were pushed to the back of his mind as the noise became more distinct.

He recognized it as shoe heels clicking on the corridor floor, and his eyes flew open.

The bluish glow of the several activation crystals in the room had been appositely conceived not to interfere with sleep, but it was enough for him to be able to make out the outlines of most of the objects and essential furniture in his personal space.

His gaze traveled in the general direction of his quarters' door and he shifted, settling more comfortably on his side, his head propped upon his hand and his nerves humming with anticipation.

He squinted against the brighter lights of the corridor when the door hissed open.

"I was starting to think you'd never come." He said quietly, blinking against the purple dots before his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The room was plunged into total darkness when she stepped to the right, her body hiding the crystals by the door from his view. When she moved away, the middle crystal was missing, and the door locked from the inside.

"We had to complete the inventory of the lost weapons." John remained silent, the familiar question hanging in the air.

"Freecell. But it was just one game." There was no need of lights for Elizabeth to know he had a smirk plastered on his face.

He had been very amused when he had discovered her little passion for Microsoft card games that kept her up for hours beyond her physical resistance even on lazy days.

She had stopped sharing the sentiment when John had started to tease her in every possible way about it.

The clicking of heels stopped and was replaced by the more domestic dull thud of padding feet and rustling of clothes.

"You'll need to file a request for more C4. We're almost out." She spoke from inside her red top as that garment, too, was shed and carefully draped over the back of his desk chair.

"Will do."

The bra, he knew, was the next item to be removed, and the lamp on the nightstand flickered on for a moment before he could block himself. He cursed under his breath, something about damned ancient genes, and it was her turn to sport a smug grin as she slipped into the t-shirt and plaid boxers he had left for her at the foot of the bed.

The chill that pimpled the skin of his arms when the covers were unceremoniously torn away from his body reached its zenith when she slid under the blankets next to him and her feet brushed against his legs. Like every night.

"Icicle." He hissed.

"What?"

"Does your blood ever reach your feet?"

"Does yours ever reach your brain?" She retorted teasingly. Touché.

He decided that ignoring her was the best thing to do for his own sake and craned his head to nuzzle her neck, running his nose up and down the column of her throat and lingering with his mouth in the crook of her collarbone.

Elizabeth sighed, apparently happy enough to forget about the battle of sexes and move on to productive co-operation.

He moved back and let his head fall back on the pillow next to hers, one of her stray curls tickling his forehead.

"Hey." He whispered, his thumb moving in lazy circles on her hip.

"Hey." She echoed. She slid a bare leg between his, hooking one of his calves in a loose hold.

John moved again in the dark to kiss her, and for all his effort he got a chin in his right eye.

"Wait." Elizabeth's fingers traced the shell of his ear, testing their position, and cupping his jaw they guided him to her waiting lips.

The only battle they fought that night was the lazy one of their tongues, tips teasing and flats caressing until they were both out of breath.

"I've waited for this all day." He whispered in between short, sleepy kisses.

"The thought might have crossed my mind a couple of times, too." She conceded, emphasizing the 'might'.

"You managed to scare me to death today, too, you know. Again."

She added after a pause, her arms tightening instinctively around his waist.

"I can't promise it won't happen again. "

"It's okay. As long as at the end of the day you'll be here to hear me complain about you getting into every sort of trouble."

"I'll do my best." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, what about sleep?"

"Sounds nice." She suppressed a yawn and stretched lightly, testing a few positions before she rolled over and gently coaxed John into spooning up.

"And if Atlantis can hold together for a few hours without us tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the wonders and complex strategies of Space Cadet."


End file.
